Railway Trouble - The Plot of Creating Engines - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the plot of why engines should be created in Railway Trouble, which is part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Rasmus as Child 1 *Glenn as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Tillie as Suzy *Georgia as Person 1 *Montana as Burk *Tootle as The Elephant *Albert as Person 2 *Ivor as The Clerk *Jebidiah as Person 3 *Alan Mack as Person 4 *Budgie as Child 2 *Koko as Child 3 *Hick Chicks as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Toots as The Insane Patient *Harrison as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Hoot as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Toot as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Alfred as Person 5 *Pufle as Child 4 *Finley as Child 5 *Cerberus as Grogh *Tom Jerry as Child 6 *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Caboose as Person 6 *Rusty as Person 7 *Chugs as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Pete as Person 8 *Toyland Express as The Doc *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge *Zephie as Person 9 *Blue as Child 7 *Huey as Person 10 *Johnny as The Bartender *Bahia Train as Person 11 *Doc as Person 12 *Lightning MacQueen as Child 8 *Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Emma as Child 9 *Jason as Person 13 *Benny the Cab as Child 10 *Tow Mater as Child 11 *Little Chug as Child 12 *Pedro as Child 13 *Wilson as Child 14 *Brewster as Child 15 *Choo Choo as Child 16 *Dougal Train as Child 17 *Steam Lokey as Child 18 *Speed Buggy as Person 14 *Rasmus as Child 19 *Tom Jerry as Child 20 *Sally as Child 21 *Shelbert as Person 15 *Melissa as Person 16 *Linus as Child 22 *Greendale Rocket as Child 23 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Blossom as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Bradley Manor as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Camelot as Grogh's Henchman 14 *46443 as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Johnson as Person 17 *Humphrey as Person 18 *Samson as The Robosuitcase *The Train as The Pharmacist Transcript *Casey Jr: Pretty great, huh? Hello everyone, I am Casey Jr, and this is the story of creating engines. I'll bet you believe me. About a wish coming true? Well, I do, too. Of course, I am circus engine, who goes from hearth to hearth, so I'll tell you the storyline plot of how engines were built. Now, Narrator! *Narrator: Alright! Casey Jr is a little circus engine, who lives on The Fantasyland and Fairytale Railway Traction Company Limited, which is at a big station. He's a cheeky little engine with four small drive wheels, a little tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamphat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, with a whistle on top, a little cowcatcher in front, and a bell on his cab. The Mothership Albatross is back from another exploration. And another morning for Casey, who is cleaning up his father's space oddities room, because he is a clumsy engine janitor. *Casey Jr: Hmm... My father really does deserve me! He's not a fungus or a shmole. I know I'll create some puppets! Category:UbiSoftFan94